Old Friends, New Changes
by M.I. High Lover
Summary: Six years ago Blane and Daisy Left M.I. High and St. Hopes to head up Unit Alpha and train more young spies like themselves, they left Rose, Lenny and all their friends. She has moved on to Edward Dixon-Hallidays unit with her two new team mates. One day Chief Agent Knight gives Rose a mission without her two current teammates but with two agents of whom she hasn't seen in a while
1. Rose

She was staring at the computer waiting for an email to be received, Chief Agent Knight said that she would be in contact with her about a mission she wanted her to go on sometime that day. She was waiting for the email to come through but all she could think about today was one specific day 7 years ago, the day she was recruited, all she kept thinking about was her times with fellow team mates Blane and Daisy, the day she had her first mission and the day she had her last mission, she new why the memories were trailing in her brain exactly seven years ago today herself, Blane and Daisy were recruited to M.I. High and they went to the training camp, she missed them so much when they left to head Unit ALPHA, why couldn't she go with them, then she could have stayed in contact or at least remained friends with them.

Staring at a picture of the team after their last mission together an email was recieved and inside read

_Agent Gupta, I am sure you know that you have been selected to go on a special mission and are wondering the details for this mission._

_You will not be working alone, two other M.I.9 agents will be accompanying you on this mission but I am unable to inform you who they are yet as we have not yet become 100% sure of who they will be but we can inform you that the agents are not Agent Stewart and Agent Cole. You will not be informed of who the agents are until the mission starts and the other agents will be informed of this. Please meet me at St. Hearts High School on 5th of October ready for your mission briefing, Agent London will be accompanying myself in the mission briefing _

Good Luck Agent Gupta

Chief Agent Knight

Frank was going to be giving us the mission briefing, at least one person she knew would be there, she just had to figure out where St. Hearts was and then she could get ready for her mission, the only thing bugging her was who her two team mates were because they weren't Oscar and Carrie, so who could they be, she just hoped that they weren't complete strangers, that she had at least seen them in the M.I.9 building before.


	2. Blane

**Hey Guys, sorry I didn't update last week I was a little busy planing for my holiday.**

**On Monday I am going in holiday so I won't be able to update for a few weeks, I will try and post another chapter before then so I have all of the letters out the way but if I don't it will be about a fortnight or three weeks until I update again.**

**I just wanted to let you know**

**M.I. High Lover**

I walked into HQ and sat down at my desk, boy had it been a long day

Daisy and he had been fighting AGAIN! And the spies were messing about during training, if only they could have a real mission, but if they kept messing around they wouldn't be assigned one.

I was staring at the computer screen about to check my emails when a picture popped up on my screen, it was of Daisy, Rose and I, a reminder that exactly 7 years ago today I was recruited to M.I.9 and started the M.I. High project, and 6 years ago he left M.I. High to head Unit ALPHA with Daisy.

Seven years spent with her, seeing her every day and not once had I told her how felt, we were either hating each other or fighting, there wasn't really anytime to tell her, or if there was it wasn't the right moment.

Whilst staring at the reminder a notification popped up, I had received an email

_Agent Whittaker, I am informing you that you have been selected to go on a special starting on Monday(5th October) You will not be working alone, two agents will be accompanying you in this mission. For the mission briefing please meet myself and Agent London at St. Hearts school at 7:00am, your entrance to the base will be at the caretaker store cupboard where you can use the finger panel to open the door and take the lift to HQ, just like your previous times in St. Hopes. Agent Lindon will give you the mission briefing before you are sent out. Your team at Unit ALPHA will be informed of your mission and be aware that you will not be training them until the mission is complete. _

_Good Luck Agent Whittaker_

_Chief Agent Knight_

I wonder who the other Agents are going to be!? I searched up St. Hearts High School and got ready for where I would be going on Monday, Frank was going to be briefing us, I know that he used to work in the gadget department and I have seen him around so I do Know his face just not personally. I hope I know the agents.


	3. Daisy

**Sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter, I was on holiday and seeing as we are nearing the end of the year I had many exams and assignment due, I am so sorry but here it is the LONG AWAITED third chapter**

**M.I. High Lover xox**

I just finished another day at Unit ALPHA, Blane and I had been arguing, AGAIN!, why could we never get along. I slammed the door as I walked into my office and something fell off my desk, I ran over to see what it was, a picture of Blane, Rose and I after the mission with Air One, boy did I hate that Carla, the photo reminded me that exactly 7 years ago I was recruited to M.I.9 and started the M.I. High program, spending every day training to become a world class spy. Everyday working with Rose, Blane and Lenny, boy did I miss Lenny, I can't believe he moved to Australia with Miss Templeman, and Blane, the most annoying person I have ever met, but also one of the sweetest, how come I could never tell him how I felt, it wasn't the right time to think about this.

I scurried around my office to see if I could find another frame to place the photo. I Sorryfinally found a frame at the bottom of my cupboard, I placed it in the frame and onto my desk when my Spy-pod buzzed, I had received a voice message:

_Hello Agent Miller, this is Chief Agent Knight_

_I am informing you that as a honoured spy at M.I.9 you have been selected to go in a very important mission. We are yet able to tell you who your colleagues will be, or what your task will be, but we can inform you of this, you are required to meet at St. Hearts High School at 7:00am on Monday(5th October), when you arrive please make your way to the caretakers cupboard, the light switch is located next to the door, that is the thumb panel, inside is the lift that will take you down to HQ where Agent London and myself will be to give you your mission briefing._

_Good Luck Agent Millar_

Yes, a mission, I can have a break from Blane and mentoring the kids, finally get to some work myself again.

**Sorry it has take me So long to post the chapter, I hope to have the fourth up very soon and posting weekly, Thankyou for your support so far and once again sorry, please read and review**

**M.I. High Lover xox**


	4. To Brief or Not To Brief

6:30 am:... ST. HEARTS HIGH SCHOOL

I made sure to arrive early, just to check out the school, I walked around the school before I ran into someone

"Rose, what are you doing here?" The man asked

"Mr Flatley!?, I'm here for work experience, I thought I would come early to check out the school, the university didn't tell me you would be here." I replied

"Yes, well I am the new headmaster, I wasn't aware that you were coming to the school for work experience, must have missed that letter, anyway it's great to have you here, how long will you be around for?" He asked

"Around a month, maybe two, depends on how long Uni want me to stay." I replied

"Brilliant, would you like a tour?" He asked

"Oh, yes please" I replied

After fifteen minutes the tour ended and I headed to the caretakers cupboard where I found the light panel and opened it to reveal a thumb scanner. I placed my thumb on the panel and the door opened I stepped inside and looked for a green apple paint bucket with a mop beside it.

As the lift started I was swooshed down the lift and arrived at the base within a matter of seconds. As the door opened I saw Frank and Stella standing at a table waiting for me to arrive, as I entered HQ I ran towards them

"FRANK!" I yelled running towards him

"Hello Rose, it is so good to see you" he said giving me a hug, "how are you?" He asked

"I'm great, what about you?" I asked

"I am doing okay" he replied

"Hello Rose, I am guessing you would love to know who your team mates will be" Stella said

"Yes, I'd love to know" I said before the loft opened and a boy with brown floppy hair walked through the lift

"Blane!" I yelled as he walked towards me

As Blane gave me a hug the loft door opened again and a girl with long brown hair and a bedazzled uniform walked through the lift

"Rose" she yelled as she saw me

"Daisy" I screamed before running to give her a hug "how are you?" I asked

"I'm good, had a little bit of a bad day on Thursday but other than that, great, what about you?" She said

"I'm great, Carrie, Oscar and I have been working with Edward a lot" I replied

"Cool" she said

"What about you Blane, how we you?" I asked

"I'm good, just working on training the alpha agents so they can have an actual mission" he replied

"Daisy gave me another hug when she screamed

"Rose, Rose, Rose are...are you...engaged!" She yelled

"Ummm...well kinda..." I said

"What do you mean ummm kinda, that is definitely an engagement ring" she said

"So who is it Rose" Blane asked

I was just about to speak as Frank and Stella called us over for the mission briefing

**I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter, please read and review**

**M.I. High Lover xox**


	5. Gadgets, Gadgets and More Gadgets

**Hey, sorry it has been SOOOOOOOOOOO long since I updated but I was struggling on what to write, I hope to update more frequently in the future, I have sadie this before but as I am on holidays it gives me more time to write. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It would be really appreciated if you could leave a review**

**Thanks, M.I. High Lover**

Blane P.O.V.

"C'mon just tell us who it is, please?" Daisy pleaded as we walked out of the lift "All I want to know is who your engaged to" she kept on saying

"Fine!, I'll tell you as long as you promise not to start jumping about and screaming in the fashion you usually do" Rose said as she gave in

"Fine" Daisy said

"Okay, so I'm engaged to..." Rose said

"Blane! Daisy! Is that you?"

"Morning Mr Flatley" I said

"Good morning Blane, I'm guessing you two are here on work experience as well"

"Work what?" Daisy said before I elbowed her in the ribs

"Yes, we are, the University sent us along with Rose, but she got here earlier than we did" I told Mr Flatley

"Well isn't that lovely, it's such a surprise to see you all, it has been such a long time" he said

"You too Mr Flatley" Daisy said

"Would you like to join us for some morning tea?" He asked

"We would love to but we must really be going to our classes" I said before pushing the girls off past his office

"Okay, thanks to that interruption, we still don't know who your engaged to" Daisy said giving Rose a nudge "Sooooo, who is it?"

"Okay, it's Raymond Stilt" Rose said

"Ahhh... Who's Raymond Stilt?" Daisy asked

"Is he an agent?" I asked

"Yea, he works for M.I.9" Rose said

"Where in M.I.9?" Daisy asked

"The Gadget Department" Rose said

"Really?" I asked

"Yea, I met him a couple of years ago when we worked on a mission together, when the country's power was being drained, yea well anyway about three years ago we bumped into each other in the HQ and umm by then the rule of agents not being able to date had been banned and he asked me out"

"Naaaawwhhh, that is so sweet" Daisy screamed

"Yea, real nice" I said

"So will we ever meet this Raymond?" Daisy asked

"Ummm actually you are just about to" Rose said

Rose opened a door and we followed her into a room for of technical things, cord, wires and other gadgets

"Hey Rose" said a guy sitting at the one desk in the room

"Hey Raymond" Rose said

"I want you to meet some people, these are my old teammates Daisy and Blane" She continued

"Hey Guys, nice to meet you, I'm Raymond, Head of the Gadget Department and well you probably know the rest" he said putting his hand out for us to shake

"Hi, I'm Daisy, Co-Head of the Unit ALPHA Devision" Daisy said shaking Raymond's hand

"Hey, I'm Blane, the other Co-Head of the Unit ALPHA Devision" I said giving Raymond a handshake

"Nice to meet you" Said Raymond "Frank called me just before you arrived saying what you will be needing for your mission so I put them beside me here"

"What are we getting?" Rose asked

"According to Frank you should have used most of these gadgets before, only a few will be new so I will skip the introduction" he said

"Okay, so what's first?" Daisy asked

"Daisy, you should be familiar with these, earrings, they can..." Raymond started to speak

"Pick up a conversation from two miles away" Daisy finished his sentence

"Exactly, here you go" Raymond said handing the earrings to Daisy

"I also have the lipstick laser for you" he said passing the lipstick to her

She started to turn towards me

"Point that thing at me again and your dead, have you forgotten what happened last time" I said as she started to put the lipstick into her pocket

"This is for Blane, it's an eye glass, any hidden M.I.9 files will be shown through this, and seeing as what your mission is, this will be of very great use"

"Sweet" I said taking the eye glass out of his hands

"Rose, I know it's not quite your style but these are laser eye lashes, blink three times in one den one and these will melt anything that they touch" Raymond said

"Nice, thanks" Rose replied

"And finally for all of you, gum balls"

"Gum balls?" Daisy asked

"If you smash the on the ground they release a smoke slowing an attacked down for a quick escape" Rose said

"You each get three" said Raymond "Here you go"

"Thanks" I said "so we're are we off to no?" I asked

"Frank said that he wants you back at St. Hearts, he has some people he wants you to meet"

"Guess we head back then" I said before ushering the girls out the door

"Thanks for the gadgets Raymond" I said before closing the door

We arrived back at St. Hearts and head down the lift, we walked through the doors and saw Frank standing there

"So where are these people you want us too meet?" I asked

"They are coming right now" Frank replied

The lift started to make a noise and when the door opened five people stepped out of the lift

"Hey Frank, what's up?" A red haired girl said

"Who are they" a blonde haired boy said

"Team I would like you to meet some very good friends of mine, they have been sent to St. Hearts for a mission and I thought you would like to meet them, here in my right is Agent Rose Gupta, she works for Agent Dixon-Halliday, a well trained field agent and top of the range technical genius." Frank said

"Hi Rose" the five spies said

"On my left here is Agent Daisy Millar, Co-Head of Unit ALPHA, where you were first trained, works very well in the field and is a master of disguise" Frank continued

"Hi Daisy" the five spies said

"And finally, Agent Blane Whittaker, Co-Head of Unit ALPHA, works extremely well in the field, a parkour master and a third Dan in karate and taekwondo"

"Hi Blane" said the five spies

"Rose, Blane and Daisy I would like you to meet Zoe, Dan, Tom, Aneisha, and Keri, our current M.I. High team"

"Hey guys" we all said in unison

"Frank, are we going to be working with them?" Zoe asked

"No, they have been assigned a mission but I thought seeing how much you admired Raymond when you met him that you would like to meet the first M.I. High team at St. Hopes High School"

"You guys used to work together?" Asked Tom

"Yes, we worked together for two years from when we were thirteen and then went our separate ways" Rose said

"Cool" Aneisha said

"You guys have been spies since you were thirteen, you must be amazing when working" Dan said

"Well..." Daisy said, trying not to brag

"Okay team, you better head back to class, I hope you enjoyed meeting Blane, Daisy and Rose and you never know, maybe one day you will get to work with them" Frank said

"Okay, bye guys" Zoe said before heading into the lift followed by the others as they all said goodbye

"They seem nice" I said to Frank.


	6. Mission On!

Daisy P.O.V

Beep, beep, beep, beep... My alarm went off and I headed to the shower, another day waiting for an attack. It was now 7:45 I've got to get moving or I'll be late.

I turned round the last before heading towards the gates, Blane was standing there waiting for me

"Hey, what's back up boy wonder doing standing at the front gates?" I said

"Hmmmm, nothin much, just waiting for you" he replied

"And why would you be waiting for me?" I asked

"Well, Rose wasn't here, and I didn't fancy going inside by myself so I thought I wait for ya seeing as you live just around the corner" he replied

"Awh, well isn't that sweet" I said giving Blane a little push in the arm

"Hey don't get too excited, all I did was stand by a gate" he said

"Well, in that case, awh you stood by a gate and waited for me, isn't that sweet" I said mocking Blane

"Hey will you stop that" he said nudging me

"Fine, I'll stop" I said raising my hands

"Hey guys" Rose said running to catch up with us

"Hey Rose" I said

"Any news on the mission?" She asked

"Nothing, but hopefully we have some news today" Blane said

We all walked through the doors to the school and headed towards the maths room, as we walked through the doors and took our seats at the back of the room, Dan, Zoe, Keri, Tom and Aneisha walked through the doors and all smiled at us, we waved back. The lesson went by quickly with the three of us taking notes, the bell rang for break and we headed outside.

We were all chatting about mission when the 5 junior spies came up and sat in front of us

"Hey guys, so we were wondering, what kind of missions did you guys go in when you were in M.I. High?" Dan asked

"Well, do you remember the time that S.K.U.L kidnapped The President of The United States of America?" I asked

"No" Dan, Keri, Tom and Aneisha said

"Yes" Zoe said

"How come you know about it?" Rose asked

"I grew up in S.K.U.L, spent most of my life training to be an agent, every plan The Grandmaster ever made, I knew about it, I even had to help him create some of them, but believe me when I say I hated it" Zoe said

"Wow, that's intense" Blane said

Dan squeezed Zoe's hand

"Im guessing you are the three agent who put him in prison" She said

"Yea, we put him in prison, then his granddaughter, Leah, decided to kidnap the president during the middle of a magic show, but uh we caught her out"

"Nice" Aneisha said

"What about you guys, what have you done?" Rose asked

"Oh nothing much really just kinda stopped the mastermind from being transferred to Zoe's body, prevented the Crime Minister from becoming the Prime Minister of Britain and save Keri from being the Mastermind, other than that, nothing" Tom said

"What do you mean stopped Keri and Zoe from having the Mastermind transferred into their body" I asked

"Zoe and I are genetic copies of the Mastermind, we were created in a lab from his own DNA so that he could transfer his mind into our body, but we're not the only ones, there are 80+ others" Keri said

"Yikes, must have been harsh finding that out" I said

"It was, believe me, it was" Zoe said

The bell rang and we all headed back inside, we were sitting in history when our communicators went off, we snuck out of the classroom and headed towards the caretakers store cupboard.

"Hey Frank, what's up?" Blane asked

"Team, this is the one we have been waiting for, we've received a tip off that the Grand Master is going to assassinate the Prime Minister, we need you to stop him, the Prime Minister is holding a conference today at 2:00pm, The Grandmaster will make his move at 2:45pm, you have three hours, Good Luck" Frank said


End file.
